


War

by skargasm



Series: Stories A - Z [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: It's spy vs spy!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stories A - Z [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060769
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts), [GoddessDana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessDana/gifts), [aqualion21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqualion21/gifts).



> Thanks to Mephistopholes for the prompt - a little something to get back into writing after the Christmas holiday! I hope everyone had a nice break

[ ](https://imgur.com/wZsrcqW)

“You have **got** to be kidding me!” Stiles stared at Peter, scowling. 

“Hey, don’t look at me – I was _sent_ here for the same reason you were – I didn’t choose to come!” Peter hissed back before clapping his hand over Stiles’ mouth. Fortunately the security guard strolling past the cupboard they were in appeared to be wearing headphones and hadn’t heard anything. “Why are you here?” 

Peter grimaced when Stiles licked the palm of his hand, blue eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light of the cupboard. 

“Because Lydia wants the thing from Deucalion – which I am pretty sure you already know!” Shoving Peter backwards, Stiles straightened his black t-shirt. “I don’t even know what the damned thing is – just that it’s imperative that we get it – “

“If you don’t even know what it is, how were you going to grab it? This _sounds_ like one of McCall’s dumbass ideas!” 

“You leave Scott out of this!” Stiles whisper-shouted, stabbing Peter in the chest with one long, elegant finger. “I’ll have you know, he _tried_ to defend you!”

“ _Defend_ me? Stiles – he was the one who told you I was cheating!” Peter replied, a deep sense of grievance in his voice. “If he’d just acted like a normal person instead of jumping to ridiculous conclusions because he didn’t like us being together – “

“It’s not his fault all of you Hales are unnaturally attractive! All he saw was my alleged boyfriend getting up close and personal with a beautiful brunette – of course he thought you were cheating!” Stile defended Scott rigorously, as usual. Although, Peter did have a point – if Scott hadn’t gone on – **and on** – about how close Peter and said gorgeous brunette had been, Stiles might have been in a better state of mind for their conversation that evening. But that was despite the point. 

“Well, what’s your excuse?” Peter asked and Stiles gulped, knowing that the other man did have a point. If Stiles had been a little more secure – and not drunk – he would have most likely made a joke about Peter being caught out. They could have talked, laughed about it and moved on. Unfortunately, Scott had managed to hit quite a few of Stiles’ insecurities with his constant wittering on about just how beautiful the woman had been, how Peter had been all over her, how it looked like they were making out in the middle of the restaurant. 

“My excuse?” 

“Yes – I would love to hear this. And since the next security detail is due within the next five minutes, we don’t have time to sneak into Deucalion’s office without getting caught so you have the time to explain. Let’s hear it,” Peter stated, folding his arms over his chest and dragging down the vee of his sweater unfairly.

“My excuse? Um – “ Stiles took a deep breath, cursing when the scent of Peter’s cologne invaded his lungs. He always smelled so damned good – it really was unfair. “My excuse is – “

He knew the exact moment Peter realised why he was so distracted, the sexy mouth stretching into a smirk as Peter took an unnecessary step forward, boxing Stiles more firmly into a corner. 

“Yes? I would love to hear this.”

“Your family never liked me,” Stiles said and Peter frowned at the non-sequitur. 

“What? Of course they did! Talia invited you to visit even when I wasn’t there!”

“Derek doesn’t like me!”

“Derek doesn’t like _anyone_!” Peter retorted and Stiles nodded his agreement.

“Yeah, what is that about? For such a pretty boy, he’s _really_ sour-faced all the time!”

“Stiles!” Peter huffed in frustration and Stiles sighed.

“Okay, so I couldn’t figure out why you were with me – it made sense that you were seeing someone way more attractive and in your league than I am! So, yeah – I just thought that maybe – “

“Oh sweetheart!” Peter hands cupped his face and he rested their foreheads together. “When will you get it through your thick head that I happen to be completely and utterly in love with you – with all of your bizarre facts that no one else knows or cares about, sarcasm, surreal sense of humour – “

“Not helping with self-esteem issues,” Stiles muttered, holding onto Peter’s wrists and relaxing for what felt like the first time since they had broken up.

“And your sexy smile; your moles; your gorgeously expressive eyes – “

“That’s more like it.” Stiles froze. “Wait a minute – did you say you were in love with me?”

“Oh, now he notices,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “Yes, Stiles – I am in love with you. And have been for quite some time. Which you would know by now if you had listened to me instead of McCall.”

“Yeah – I’m sorry. I just – never felt this deeply for someone before. It kinda threw me off balance,” Stiles admitted, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist. “I love you too – in case you didn’t realise.”

“Yeah?” Peter breathed against his lips, hands tightening slightly.

“Oh yeah!” Stiles replied, smiling. They kissed, lips clinging together as they slowly reacquainted themselves. He had so missed this.

_Er, Stiles? I don’t know if you realise this, but you two have been on comms the whole time. And if you’re not already doing-the-do, Lydia says the security guard did his final rounds five minutes ago so could you grab the USB and get out of there – please?_

Realising that he wasn’t imagining Scott’s voice in his ear, Stiles pulled away from Peter’s kiss and pressed his comm. 

“Yeah – we’ll get right on that Scotty.”

_And – sorry. Again. But to be fair – she really was gorgeous!_

“Scott – “

_Since she’s his niece, do you think Peter might introduce me?_

“I’ll report in tomorrow, Scott,” Stiles said firmly. “So – fancy working together on this?”

“The Hales get to share any intel?” Peter replied and Stiles nodded acceptance of the terms. Peter smirked. “Whoever lays hands on the USB first gets to top tonight!”

“You’re on!”

* * *


End file.
